Conventionally, a client-server type system, in which a client device and a server device are connected to each other via a communication line and the server device provides the client device with service for supporting the work of a client has been known and used in various fields.
Furthermore, in recent years, in accordance with the advent of a small and thin display such as a liquid crystal display and the improvement in the performance of a microprocessor, some attempts have been made to incorporate a display and a microprocessor into not only a computer but also devices in various technical fields and to use the WWW (World Wide Web) of the Internet by way of such devices.
By the way, as an operation manual for devices in all technical fields, for example, a measuring device, an analyzing device, a manufacturing device, a processing device, an information processing device, or the like, the fact is that printed manuals are mainly used even now. Therefore, an operator of such a device has to search for the necessary part by turning pages of the printed manual during operation if necessary. Thus there has been a problem that the working efficiency is reduced.